Electronic sound enhancement (ESE) is integrated into vehicles to compensate for a lack of engine and exhaust noise with the cabin. As sound proofing of the cabin is improved to block out wind and road noise, the engine noise is also blocked. However, the engine and exhaust noises give a driver a feeling of exhilaration. Sound boards are included in audio systems to simulate the engine and exhaust noises.